


Handmade Gift

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Schmoop  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 14 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Handmade Gift’.

Starscream was somewhat less meticulous about opening his gift than Optimus was, but Optimus certainly enjoyed the enthusiasm and open glee. Paper and ribbons fluttered to the ground, and then the box was dropped too. Optimus snickered as Starscream grinned and pulled away the tissue paper, and then finally touched his gift.

Soft fabric unfurled and hung in two large pieces from the Seeker’s hands, and Optimus positively beamed. “They’re wing warmers,” he said, unable to hold it in any longer.

“I-” Starscream held one out to Optimus, and then inspected the other. “Oh, I see.”

“You had mentioned how cold it was here,” Optimus said, stepping to the side and sliding the fuzzy cloth pocket over one of Starscream’s wings.

Starscream glanced back and laughed a bit. “Cute. Even has my rank stripe.”

“I wouldn’t leave that off.” Optimus took the other warmer and fitted it over Starscream’s second wing. “Comfy?”

Wings shifted, lifting and dipping and fanning a bit. “Weird. Muffles my sensor readings, but… yes.” Starscream turned and snuggled up for a kiss. “And where did you find wing warmers?”

Optimus hummed softly, nuzzling into his mate’s neck, one hand petting the fleece-covered wing. “Made them. You’d have enjoyed the shock in the supplier’s voice. I don’t think they’ve ever had such a large order of fabric before.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
